Thistlefur
Thistlefur is a brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. She is an older soldier of ShadeClan and is the littermate to the Clan's healer, Sparrownose. During her service to ShadeClan, the she-cat has mentored Lilyheart, Blackpaw, and Ashbreeze. She is described as a loyal soldier, but, she has problems with the obvious societal differences between herself and her own brother. Thistlefur, however, isn't known for going against her leader's word as she is much more of a sheep than a wolf. Description Appearance : Thistlefur is a medium-sized she-cat of ShadeClan, still retaining the bulky features of her Clanmates. She is larger than both her mother and brother in size and also fur. The she-cat has a long coat that fans out around her neck and tail. Thistlefur has large round paws and tall ears, of which the left one has a tiny nick out of the tip. Due to her years of service, she has obtained a number of battle scars across her pelt. Most of faded due to age, and the thickness of her coat but some remain on her back and legs to be seen. : She has a rich brown tabby coat with white markings on her chest, belly, and paws. Thistlefur has thick tabby markings akin to a classic pattern. She also has a pale chest and underbelly, which can be seen when she is sitting down or stretching. The she-cat has rich amber eyes, unlike those of Spiderstar. Thistlefur's are darker and are more almond in shape. She also semi protruding canine teeth. Character : Thistlefur is said to embody much of her mother's spirit. She is a cat loyal to a fault; she knows that the scale of morality is not just black and white. The she-cat has a very strong sense of what should be right and what should be wrong, perhaps an opinion and character trait better left to a cat, not of ShadeClan. It is safe to say that she struggles with the concept of the way her Clan is run, thinking that it is too old-fashioned. Thistlefur believes there should be more equality in the world and this defines the way she does act in her day to day life. : Her only major character flaw is her mind. Thistlefur isn't afraid to speak up for injustices against her kin and closer Clanmates. She isn't afraid that she might be executed for her treasonous thoughts because she isn't afraid. Now, she won't go against her leader's word as she much more of a sheep than a wolf. However, she makes it known that her displeasure is apparent. Thistlefur believes her loyalty is likely more aligned to her Clanmates more than the leader. But, she wasn't named for her loyalty at all so who knows truly what this cat has stored away in her head. She is an outwardly kind and helpful member of her Clan and doesn't slack off, it just isn't in her to do so. Abilities : Thistlefur wasn't named for any outstanding skill in either hunting or fighting, per her suffix of -fur. However, she has proven herself a worthy soldier of ShadeClan, hunting and protecting her Clan when need as per her leader's orders. More often than not, she will follow orders blindly at times, but, has a strong sense of morality when its needed. Biography Roleplay : Thistlefur makes her roleplay debut returning from a hunting patrol consisting of herself, Cinderfang, and a few other unnamed cats. As she is walking back into camp, the tabby runs right into Mapleheart without realising. She apologises to the she-cat, saying that she wasn't watching where she was going. However, Thistlefur notices the absent look on her Clanmate's face and asks her what's wrong. The ginger cat states that she was just lost in thought before going onto note the return of both patrols. Thistlefur states that they had just returned and that there wasn't a whole lot going on. She notes that it was possible the cold weather was keeping the other Clans away for the time being. : The she-cat then has her thoughts narrated, stating that she had heard stories growing up that the borders were bathed in blood almost constantly. It is said that the tabby had her doubts and suspicions about Spiderstar, but, that if she voiced them she wouldn't make it to her next moon. : Later on, Thistlefur becomes the mentor to Ashpaw, who she mentors right throughout the young cat's training. Soon enough, she sees her become a warrior. It is mentioned that the older she-cat is quite proud to have mentored the spirited young cat, and wishes her well. Lineage Mother: ::Owlfur: Deceased; StarClan resident Brother: ::Sparrownose: Living Uncle: ::Adderclaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Relationships Family Owlfur : Thistlefur is only able to recall her mother from stories other cats have told her. Owlfur passed away when her children quite young and due to this they barely remember her. Thistlefur is no exception to this. She does, however, aspire to be like her mother, a deputy of ShadeClan. This ideology of becoming like her mother has definitely inspired the cat that she is today. Despite not knowing her mother, as sad as that sounds, Thistlefur wishes she could know her and at least meet her and talk. Sparrownose : As kits, Thistlefur and Sparrownose were close because all they had were each other. However, as they grew and became dutiful to their own roles, they grew apart. Thistlefur acknowledges that they are kin and that he is very good at what he does. But, that is about as far as their relationship as brother and sister stands currently. Peers Lilyheart : As her first trainee, Lilyheart and Thistlefur were quite close. Thistlefur was finding her footing as a mentor to the young cat and found the experience enlightening. She was proud to see her first trainee become a soldier at a regular time and was proud to see her become an expectant mother. However, upon her passing, Thistlefur was one of the few cats to grieve her death. She had had hopes to mentor Lilyheart's daughter when she came of age, only for the young kitten to also pass away. Blackpaw : Thistlefur still feels regret for letting Blackpaw get stuck in the permafrost. She still at times is given the reminder that Blackpaw's littermates, Spiderstar and Pheasanttail, remember as well. The two she-cats got along well in their short time as mentor and trainee. Thistlefur remembers trying to save Blackpaw from tiring out in the thick permafrost and seeing the young cat's fear as she kept sinking. She hopes that she is forgiven of the guilt she feels when her time to join her ancestors comes. Ashbreeze : Quotes : Trivia *Max likes to think that she was given the -fur suffix in honour of her deceased mother. Images Life Image Pixels Thistlefur.adult.png|Adult image Category:She-cats